


I’ve Written Your Sins, And Your Tragedies And It’s Still Not Nine In The Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon: The snitch that doesn’t tell (until it’s too late)<br/>Meagan: The bride<br/>Pete: the groom<br/>Hayley: The bride’s maid<br/>Patrick: The best man<br/>Spencer: The side chick<br/>Ryan: The unassuming ex<br/>Jon: The waiter<br/>Dallon: The priest<br/>Trohman and Hurley: groom’s men<br/>Ashlee and Jenae: bride’s maids</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Written Your Sins, And Your Tragedies And It’s Still Not Nine In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So, there’s several different timelines lined up here and I’ve screwed up all of them. No one has their kids, or wives. All of this is fiction and I’m arranging things how I want them. Love me or hate me. (Please don’t hate me.)
> 
> Sorry for the short first chapter, but the second will be longer. And better. 
> 
> Chapter title is NeverShoutNever, of course.

Chapter One: Cheater, Cheater, Bestfriendeater

 

“Oh well imagine.” I called out as I walked into the room to see myfriend’s girlfriend with yet another man. She’d cheated on him several times. I just didn’t have the heart to tell him. 

 

She pulled away from the guy and then I recognized him. “S-spencer?!” I gasped. My best friend, sleeping with a bride to be. “You’re better than that, Smith.” 

 

The calm on his face broke, replaced by slight anger. “You know what, Bren? I don’t _want_ better. I love Meagan. “

 

My face reddened with anger, but I cooled instantly. _He doesn’t know._ Realization dawned on me. “Spence, she’s getting married in a week.” 

 

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. “I-is he lying to me?”

 

Meagan hissed at me before turning to him. “Of course, doll. It’s only me for you.”

 

“I knew it, asshole. You’re just jealous because you and Ryan didn’t work out.” Spencer spat at me.

 

“Shut the hell up, Smith. I’m not jealous. I told the band that I was seeing someone anyways.” 

 

Spencer’s angry scowl never left his face the whole time. “Get out.” His words were cool and calm compared to his facial expression. I knew that meant bad news. 

 

“Whatever man.” 

 

I turned on my heels and walked out, leaving Meagan and Spencer alone. For his sake, I hope he figured it out before the wedding.

☮

 

Meagan and Pete were set to be married a week and three days after I caught her with Spencer. 

 

Three days after her and Spencer’s little ‘adventure’, I found her with Ryan. 

 

I heard them before I saw them. 

 

“Baby, I want us to work out.” a soft female voice mumbled. 

 

There was light movement and then the sound of a gentle, chaste kiss.

 

“Me too.” Ryan said. 

 

 

 


End file.
